


Слухи

by Paranoiya, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Model Isaac Lahey, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Последнее время Айзека всё время видят рядом с Питером.





	Слухи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/gifts).



> OOC, AU — постканон. Смерть персонажа.

Впервые вместе их видят на осенней Нью-Йоркской Неделе Моды: папарацци ловят их завтракающими вместе в отеле. Ещё пару лет назад, никто не обратил бы на это внимание, даже если бы Айзек и работал на один из модных домов. Теперь всё иначе.

У Айзека крупный контракт с Луи Виттон: расписание показов, фотосессий, интервью забито до лета следующего года. За каждым его движением теперь следит не один десяток объективов. А после фиаско с Витторией Черетти пару месяцев назад, Айзека вообще не выпускают из поля зрения. Лейхи только пожимает плечами, ему откровенно наплевать.

Треть обзоров его показа затронула вопрос его сексуальных предпочтений, половина отметила его красивого спутника, и почти все задались вопросом, кто он.

Ответ так никто и не нашел.

***

Второй раз их засекают у Миланского Дуомо. Айзеку нравится Милан: его серый центральный вокзал, вечный мусор под ногами, трамваи. Погода чуть мягче, чем была бы сейчас дома, в Калифорнии, так что Айзек подставляет лицо заходящему солнцу и любуется древним собором. У него есть ещё пара минут, пока Питер пройдёт всю галерею насквозь. Лейхи не знает, что так усиливает его чувства: приближающееся полнолуние или прошлое, догоняющее его столько лет спустя.

Итальянские модные таблоиды пестрят чьими-то кадрами, снятыми явно на фронталку айфона, на которых они с Питером стоят совсем рядом. Кое-кто даже отмечает, что Айзек был очаровательно бледен практически всю неделю. Все без исключения делают ставки, кто же из них снизу.

Агент говорит Айзеку, что рано или поздно ему придется всё рассказать. Айзек только отворачивается и смотрит в окно.

***

Третий раз их ловят в лондонском пабе в компании Дерека и Джексона. Не то, чтобы Айзек был против. Агент прыгает вокруг него почти весь вечер, пытаясь выбить хотя бы какую-то информацию. Он пророчит Дереку головокружительную карьеру модели нижнего белья, для Джексона он уже припас личное интервью с Дольче. Даже Питер вызывает у него интерес: Лейхи никак не может понять — пытается его агент положить Питера или всё-таки выгодно продать. Он вздыхает, видя, что вокруг уже набилось порядочно ребят с камерами, чтобы позволить себе огрызнуться как в старые добрые времена. Так что он просто облокачивается на стойку и имитирует улыбку. Снова и снова. Питер рядом делает то же самое.

— Встретимся через два часа, — оглушительным для волчьего слуха голосом произносит Питер, выходя из бара. Дерек и Джексон улизнули еще полчаса назад.

Ни одно интервью лондонской недели не прошло без прямого вопроса о том, когда Айзек собирается представить всем своего спутника. Айзек притворяется глухим семнадцать раз, идиотом десять и делает вид, что прикусил язык трижды.

***

Снова они встречаются в Копенгагене: в этот раз втроём. Дерек молча пьёт чай и морщит нос от запаха травки, который впитался, кажется, во все поверхности этого города. Питер цедит кофе, чёрный как его водолазка. Айзек ковыряет вилкой свой чизкейк и мечтает о бутылке виски. Серое январское небо высасывает из его лица все краски. Свет жесткий, но холодный: любимое сочетание фотографов. Айзек особенно хорош на черно-белых кадрах. За все два часа ни один из них не сказал ни слова.

Таблоиды выходят с заголовком о том, что Айзек, кажется, застрял в любовном треугольнике.

Джексон присылает ему ссылки на самые безумные теории. Лейхи удаляет все, даже не открывая.

***

Айзек думает о том, что все в его жизни закономерно. Он смотрит в потолок какой-то квартиры в центре Парижа: в этот раз Питер снял едва ли не целый этаж.

Айзек любил свою мать, и она умерла. Айзек любил своего брата, но тот ушел в армию и погиб. Айзек любил своего тирана-отца: того на части разорвал Мэтт руками Джексона. Айзек полюбил Эрику и Бойда — обоих убили у него на глазах. Айзек влюбился в Эллисон: казалось бы, что могло произойти со школьницей? Клинок бессмертного воина, направляемый тысячелетним духом раздора и тьмы. Айзек любил Дерека, как потерянного старшего брата. Тот получил курс экстренного омоложения, десяток пуль и внеплановую реинкарнацию. Иногда Стайлз пытался толкнуть идею, что Хейлы на самом деле не волки, а кошки и у них просто по девять жизней. Дерек идею убить Питера, тупо чтоб проверить, не поддержал ещё ни разу.

Айзек полюбил Криса. Стоит ли говорить, что он тоже умирает. Арджент жив только потому, что в него каждый день вливают кровь оборотней и держат на расстоянии нескольких километров от Неметона. Крис жив только потому, что все вокруг не дают ему умереть.

— Блядски несправедливо, — шепчет Айзек, смотря, как кровь медленно наполняет очередной мешок.

Питер обнимает его, стоя на пороге дома.

Их больше не видят вместе и каждый портал ставит своей задачей написать историю их с Питером «любви и расставания».

 

_Блядски несправедливо_ , повторяет про себя Айзек, смотря на белую мраморную плиту два месяца спустя.

Но так чертовски правильно.  



End file.
